


I Should Go

by NeneDiallo



Series: Teen Wolf Love Songs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Banshee, F/M, Jordia Marrish, Teen Wolf fics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneDiallo/pseuds/NeneDiallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about Marrish based on Levi Kreis' song "I should go"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Go

_Here we are, isn’t it familiar_

Jordan heaved a sigh as he finished reading the last reports. He was reading them for the fifth time, searching for some clues, some facts he overlooked. But he knew there wasn’t anything omitted because even if he looked past something (which was impossible), Lydia never would.

_I haven’t had someone to talk to in such a long time. And it’s strange all we have in common_

Parrish raised his head, looking at the girl sitting on the other side of the desk. Lydia was reading a piece of paper he assumed contained some useful facts because she was so engrossed in analyzing it.

When he moved closer he realized she was reading a copy of the exact same report he had just finished reading. Of course she was. He couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping his mouth. Lydia’s head immediately turned towards him, eyebrows raised waiting for explanation. He simply shrugged, knowing the smile on his face hadn’t disappeared.

Lydia screwed up her eyes, still observing him. When he didn’t answer, she came back with eye roll to her previous task.

Parrish’s smile widened at the typically Lydia gesture, this time making sure it stayed non-verbal.

_Your company was just the thing I needed tonight_

Even though he wished the circumstances were different, he liked his new companion at the station. Lydia Martin was a much better co-researcher than Deputy Asshole. Not to mention she seemed to be the only person at the station who knew more or less what was happening in Beacon Hill. Maybe except for the Sherriff, but even he couldn’t compare with Lydia’s genius. He wasn’t sure anyone could compare with that girl.

_But somehow I feel I should apologize cause I’m just a little shaken by what’s going on inside_

He was sure about thing though. He was not supposed to think about Lydia this much. In fact she wasn’t even supposed to be Lydia to him. Miss Martin was how it should’ve stayed.

But it didn’t.

And maybe it would be a surprise if it wasn’t Lydia Martin.

_It’s so hard keeping my composure and pretend I don’t see how your body curves beneath your clothes_

Of course Lydia Martin was the epitome of beautiful. With her big green eyes, pink full lips and strawberry blonde hair cascading down her back she had to be. And she knew how to make sure people did notice that. The way her short burgundy skirt entwined her body, made not admiring her long legs a sin.

But Jordan would be lying if he said her looks were what made her special. Getting to know her was like reading a very complex book, outwardly meaningless details mattered more with every turned page making the most obvious drawn conclusions fade away. After spending some time with Lydia Martin, Parrish knew that her sarcasm, her boldness her self confidence and even her beauty weren’t even half as important as her fascinating mind, the big amounts of empathy she carried inside and her vulnerability. Lydia wasn’t obvious. She was complicated, complex. That’s what made it impossible for him to look away.

But he had to.

And he would.

_I should go before my will gets any weaker and my eyes begin to linger longer than they should_

He was about to attain his promise and come back to noble actions when he noticed Lydia was staring down at the picture of the latest dead body. The murdered kid wasn’t even a junior. He was too young to know what was happening around, too young to be forced to deal with such cruelty and definitely too young to die. It terrified him that they lived in a world in which kids were dying before they even started high-school.

And he knew it terrified her too. Much more than him because her knowledge wasn’t purely theoretical. She had seen life coming to an end for people who hadn’t even started really living.

Jordan moved his hand from the table, to Lydia’s small palm resting on the pile of papers. He intertwined their fingers offering her every bit of comfort he had. Lydia raised her head, locking her eyes with his, green on green.

_I should go before I lose my sense of reason and this hour holds more meaning than it ever could_

He didn’t know who moved first but suddenly he had his arms around the strawberry blonde, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Jordan felt the one tear that had fallen from Lydia’s eyes streaming down his neck.

He moved one hand to Lydia’s head, caressing the strawberry cascade of hair, trying to sooth her pain.

Lydia took a deep breath, letting Parrish’s scent fill her nostrils. The heat of his body warmed up her petite figure, making her finally feel something more than only fear. She wanted it to last longer. She wanted more.

The banshee moved her head slightly, now facing Jordan. In his eyes she saw emotions, she was sure reflected the ones hidden in hers. She pressed her hands to his chest, slowly closing the small amount of distance left between them.

Jordan cupped her cheeks brushing two teardrops away with his thumb, looking into her eyes.

God, the way she was looking at him.

He knew what she was asking for. He wanted to give it to her but…

_But I know I gotta take the noble path cause I don’t want you to question the intentions that I have_

Jordan brought her closer to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead. That was all he could do.

_I don’t mean to leave you with a trivial excuse_

-I’ll drive you home- he whispered in her hair- Your mom’s probably worried.

Lydia sighed heavily but didn’t protest when Parrish let go of her face and went for her coat. She trusted him and because she trusted him she knew he did it for her good.

_And when you call tomorrow I’ll know what to do_

As Parrish was helping Lydia put her trench coat on, he realized there was no more to time for hiding. He had to make a decision.

And he would.

The next day, he’d know what to do.


End file.
